1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus configured to eject a liquid from ejection openings.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There is known an ink-jet recording apparatus configured such that a capping member provided around a recording head is brought into close contact with a conveyor belt, whereby a nozzle surface of the recording head is capped by the capping member and the conveyor belt. In the ink-jet recording apparatus, the capping member includes a side plate surrounding the recording head and a sheet whose outer peripheral end is fixed to an upper end of the side plate and inner peripheral end is fixed to an outer surface of the recording head.